I wish it was a dream
by hollister14
Summary: it starts out with two best friends and when somebody gets in the way of that, lets just say everything doesn't turn out to be so happy until the end. sorry i suck at summery's anyways there is defiantly kick jack/kim but you have to wait until you read all the chapters to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to say this,**

**hope you enjoy and i do not own kick'n it. boy do i wish **

Kim's P.O.V

As I walked into the green colored dojo, I see a shaggy brown haired boy smirking at me within distance. I chuckle slightly at him and walk towards the girls locker room.

"Hey Kim! Wait up." He cried.

I turned to face him our faces only inches apart waiting for him to say what he was going to say.

"Want to walk together after practice and go to our secret place by the lake?" he asked hoping for a 'yes' to come out of my mouth.

I hesitated wondering if he was planning something with the guys…..I mean it is our place. No one knows about it but me and him, besides my bigger bro Ethan. I texted my bro only once when jack was away because I started to have panic attacks. I was scared about jack getting hurt. You see when jack and I are apart….we tend to….get nervous. Jack is very over protected of me. I don't know if it's because he likes me or just because that's his way of showing me that he cared. Either way was good I guess.

I mean 'would I want us to be more than friends?' hell yeah. But did he? God only knows with that kid.

"Sure. But my mom told me I have to be home by at least nine tonight. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened last week when we ended up spending the night there." He chuckled as I made my way into the locker room.

Out of nowhere I hear a smash in the training area outside the locker room. As I run out I see jack being held back by a bunch of guys in white tiger jackets. You see they're our mortal enemies as Eddie calls them. I wouldn't say mortal I'd say… well let's put it this way, they're not the brightest when it comes to karate. All except Andrew. Andrew is their new student. He's a black belt like me. I mean he is super cute. I mean why does he have to be bad. He cute but not jack's cute. Obviously I like jack. He keeps me safe when I need it, I help him out when I can, we connect in special ways.

The worst part is that I know for sure Andrew likes me. He told me himself.

I could see jack's eyes start to collect worry in them as I spot the gun pointed at his chest.

"Andrew please just put the gun down…." He spots me and he speaks the words that have haunted me from then on to where I stand now.

"Only if u join the white tiger dojo and become my girlfriend."

I look at him with my eyes widen.

**Well that's my story so far…..hope you guys like.**

**Please review.**

**No I know what you're thinking am I really that kind of girl who cares all about reviews?**

**No I'm not exactly. Ha Ha yea…but the only reason why I write is because it brings me into a whole new world where it's like I can write about my emotions in someone else's perspective.**

**I will update again about tomorrow if I can maybe in a day or so.**

**Until next time,**

**-em**


	2. chapter 2

jack's POV

It has been two painful months since Kim decided on joining the white tiger dojo. It was all my fault. If i hadn't been so weak, i would have taken them out and they would have never had threatened her. I only see Kim in the halls and in class. I haven't spoken a word to her in a month. Every time i tried she would ignore me. She would sit at the back of the class and not say a word to anyone. No one even noticed her anymore. she used to be this perky cheer leader who everyone loved and thought was funny, smart, kind,caring,beautiful, person...now...she just ignores everyone. she quit cheer leading and every time Grace or kelsey want to talk to her, she just walks away.

"jack and kim" our teacher said.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"huh?"

she smirked knowing i wasn't paying attention in class again. she decided to repeat herself.

"you two will be working on the school project together."

my face went pale. i looked behind me to see kim probably whiter than me.

finally class was over and i decided to finally talk to kim. so i grabbed her arm and dragged her into the janitors closet and locked it behind me.

"ok kim you need to listen up. ok? you are going to come back to the dojo and you are going to be my friend again. i'm not letting you out until you agree."

"i can't jack. as much as i want to...i can't." her eyes became glossy and she broke down crying.i held her tight in my arms. this was the first time, in like a month or two that i have hugged kim. my kim.

"kim look at me." i lifted her chin up and held it in my hands.

"i love you"

**mwhahahaha. i know u must rlly hate me right now. i left a cliffy. who said i love you? what will the other person say back?**

**what else is kim hiding? stay tuned for more after a couple days 0.0**

**sorry for such short chapters so far. i promise the next coupe ones will be a lot longer. but i will update tomorrow or who knows...maybe tonight XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's

Here I am crying in jack's lap. I feel so bad because Andrew is making me do this. Why can't he just be happy that I quit the wasabi warriors and decided to date the poor guy. I mean why do I have to trick jack he will get so mad with me and it's not like I can tell him. Believe it or not Andrew is everywhere. God only knows if he planted cameras in every room. I continued letting out all my feelings to him. Which were 100% real. I didn't want to be a white tiger; I wanted to be a wasabi warrior. I didn't want to date Andrew I wanted to be with jack. And I didn't want to have fake friends, I wanted to have Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and jack; my real friends.

As I continue to bawl on jack's lap, he lifted my chin up and spoke words I thought I'd never hear him say.

"I love you" I looked at him with widen eyes. He goes down and places his soft lips on mine. i pull away instantly.

"I have to go" I said getting up. I didn't bother looking back to see the hurt and sadness in his face. I couldn't bare it.

I met up and saw Andrew. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the end of the hallway.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes but then he told me he loved me and kissed me." I said. I hated telling the truth. But it was the only thing I knew how to do now.

"THAT ASS!" he growled.

"Calm down!" I yelled.

"Chill. I stopped him and don't do anything you will regret!" I yelled after he ran off headed tords jack's locker.

**well this is chapter three.**

**sorry that this might be bad this is my first story on fan-fiction.**

**i know i know i said i would write a lot more within the chapters but i decided on that i will write a new chapter every day so this way there will be more chapters but they will all be small.**

**until next time**

**-em**


End file.
